


Same Old Games

by meguri_aite



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tumblr meme for <a href="http://kexingen.tumblr.com/">kexingen</a>'s prompt of prisoners AU, except it turned out like a little tribute to the wonderful <a href="http://mirabellafic.dreamwidth.org/tag/arcadia">Arcadia</a>, and well, detectives and criminals could count, right?</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hello, Inspector.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There is nothing rude about the form of address, the insolence in the tone of voice is almost perfectly concealed, and the hands are placed on the table in a deliberately peaceful gesture, and yet Touya feels like he’s the one sitting under the bright lamplight, waiting to be interrogated.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Games

“Hello, Inspector.”

There is nothing rude about the form of address, the insolence in the tone of voice is almost perfectly concealed, and the hands are placed on the table in a deliberately peaceful gesture, and yet Touya feels like he’s the one sitting under the bright lamplight, waiting to be interrogated.

“Shindou Hikaru,” he says instead of greetings, and sees the man’s eyes light up in satisfaction. Did he hear something in the way Touya said his name?

“Are you back with the same questions, Inspector?”

“Are you back to the same not-answers?”

An almost friendly chuckle.

“Well, I’m not Touya Akira, the brightest young detective in Japan,” he says with unsettlingly genuine admiration, and Touya once again feels measured and judged by someone out of this world. “Maybe you already came up with an ingenious way to crack the puzzle - hopefully one that doesn’t involve so much repetition.”

“I’ll ask them as many times as I need to get real answers from you,” he snaps, trying and failing to keep his cool. Again. “I know you are connected to Sai’s case, I feel-”

“Ah, but you can’t bring feelings as your only evidence to court, can you?” Fake sympathy in Shindou’s voice is grating against Touya’s every nerve. “Which brings us back to your question games, Inspector. Let’s play, then.”

Touya grits his teeth, sits down in his chair and looks in the open, honest face of the prime suspect of the largest criminal case Japan has seen in the last decade.

“Let’s play.”


End file.
